The Underground Court of Hogwarts
by Layelleswen
Summary: MWPP era. Opposed to popular belief, the Marauders did not rule Hogwarts. We did. Our take on Hogwarts life. Welcome to the Underground Court.
1. HD: The Detentions Start

A/N: Okay, haven't written for somewhere around two years. This chap is dedicated to Melodia! A round of applause please, everyone! Yes, anyone who likes this story is welcome to address her in reviews, I'll pass them on to her. Reason? Fact: she saw me working on it and, being the great person she is, asked to read it. Fact: my handwriting is utterly atrocious. I know GUYS with MUCH better handwriting. Hence why it even got typed. Thus, it only made sense that I post it, since this is a little world I tend to live in quite a bit. So thank her for giving me the little nudge I needed. Thank you, Melodia. Now, on to the show!

A/N2: All right, special mention, my cat, Buttercupper, died last week. May he rest in peace.

Disclaimer: Much to my displeasure, I cannot enslave these characters to do my bidding. Not, that is, if I want to get paid for it. Alas, I am not JKR, since none of her character's names are in Japanese. However, if you want to get me the greatest present ever….

(Change)

Professor McGonnagal was waiting for him with Black and Evans when he finally arrived. He wasn't sure what to expect from this detention, after all, he had been told to bring any interesting muggle books he owned. It was quite the trick to slip them from his trunk with out alerting his dorm mates.

"Come with me." The professor led them to a rarely used hall – mostly traveled by the outcast, Nullité. Few spoke to her, usually to get help (reluctantly) or mock her. Usually for her stuffed dragon she insisted on taking with her everywhere. They entered one of the classrooms. "For your detentions, and your favor Miss Evans, you will be spending the next 3 – 4 hours with Miss Nullité. This will continue for as long as I deem necessary. Be here at 5 o'clock everyday, try to do other wise, and you will receive punishment. In two weeks, we will arrange to allow for quidditch practice." And with that, she left the 13 year olds.

A voice from the corner startled them. "Sorry about her. She's just a little meddlesome – for a cat."

Black snickered as Evans became outraged. "She's our professor!"

Nullité rolled her eyes. "I know, I seem to live with her, so I do believe she knows. In fact, I seem to recall telling her that last week. She looked indignant and asked me if she'd ever given me a reason to think other wise. When I said no, she replied 'good' and went back to her meddling."

So what are we supposed to do here?" Snape sneered, wanting to get back to his potions.

Nullité shrugged. "Who knows? Talk, study, play games, read, homework. Doesn't matter."

"Why are we here?" Evans asked.

"Shut up mudblood, you ask too many questions!" Black replied.

"Don't call her that. McGonnagal is probably listening in on us a bit. Make sure we get a long and such. Any ways, I think it's because I'm the Outcast of the school, and, thus, bug her out of her mind when she's trying to work. Or meddle, for that matter."

"Great! So we're supposed to be substitute friends?" Snape snarled sarcastically.

"Guess so." Snape huffily sat in one of the desks left in the classroom and started sulking.

(Change)

Months had passed. McGonnagal out fitted their classroom to something much like a common room. To help prevent the knowledge of any muggle reading material, Snape, Nullité, and Evans took to keeping their books in their room. Black and Snape often spent extra hours devouring novels. That is, after they got Black hooked on mythology. Christmas was coming up.

"Hey, Nullité!" Black shouted. They had just entered their hall, and it was safe to talk to her without fear for her reputation. Nullité's eyes glazed over.

"Yes?" she said in her vague, cloudy way.

Black rolled her eyes. "Stop it. You know me! Can you stop it already?"

"I'm sorry! I can't help it! It's what my tormentors call me!"

"That's what everyone calls you!" Nullité gave her a pointed glare. "Right, point taken, the world is out to get you and Snape, I forgot! Drama queens."

"Yes, we are."

"Nobody," Nullité gave a long suffered sigh, worthy of a tortured saint. Black ignored it and continued. "What are you doing for Christmas break?"

"Me? Stay here, deliver the presents with out the students realizing. Christmas with the staff is actually pretty fun. You?"

"Going home, get annoyed by sisters and cousins."

"Ouch. Where are Snape and Evans?"

"I think they're already there."

"Oh. So, what are your sisters and cousin's like?"

"Well, my twin, the prissy one, always trying to put make up on me. My older sister is usually sneaking off, hanging out with muggles. She's a bloody black sheep."

"I see. And your cousins?"

"Regulus, the younger one, is a tattle tale. Sirius is constantly pulling pranks and fighting with his parents. He's at least some what entertaining."

"Ah." They approached the doors and made sure that it was safe. The 'Marauders' had some how discovered the place, and were trying to catch the people meeting in it unawares. They had failed to do so thus far. Snape and Evans had already arrived.

"The muggle world is fine!"

"No, it's not! It's a bloody mess!"

"It's great!"

Snape sneered. "You've yet to see anything!"

"Like you would know! It's not like you're a half-blood or anything!" Snape's ashamed look said everything. "Oh."

"You're a half-blood!" Black demanded. Slytherin was not known for its tolerance of muggleborns and half-bloods. Or muggles. Snape shoved his way out of the room.

"Great going, Black."

"You knew?"

"Yes, he's the only other person in Slytherin who knows what a toaster is."

"So he does know what he's talking about," Evans said softly.

"Yes. According to McGonnagal, there are some scary things he's had to deal with."

"I gotta go." Evans left as quickly as she could, much like Snape did.

"Want to play a game?" Black asked quietly.

Nullité looked confused. "Shouldn't we go after them?"

Black shook her head. "No. They need time to think. We'll talk to them tomorrow. What should we play?"

(Change)

Snape stopped at the sight of Evans. The glare he gave her was the coldest he had ever given. Nullité blocked his way out, while Black kept Evans sitting on the couch.

"We have to figure this out." Black looked reluctant at Nullité's proclamation.

"Why?" Snape demanded.

"Because McGonnagal isn't going to let this end anytime soon." Black, though no one was happy about it, had spoken the truth.

"Why not? She's been listening to us!" Snape was furious at the thought of this continuing. He just wanted to brew potions and stay away from home!

"No." Nullité's voice was cold. "She stopped after three days, and I haven't said anything." They all sat a thought for a while.

"Why?" Evans suddenly said. "I wasn't raised here, so I don't know, but why does this matter? From what I've seen, there are bad and good things in both worlds. No one's given me a reason why blood matters."

"Simple, purebloods are more powerful." Black's voice was emotionless as she recited the propaganda she had been fed since she was a small child.

"No. I've seen Evans demonstrate more power than many purebloods." Nullité shook her head. "It doesn't make sense." They fell silent.

"Power. Money. Family names. That's what matters." Snape said. "Talent means little to nothing." His voice was bitter.

"So why?" Evans looked around. "Why do we let it affect us? Nobody has to know. So why?"

Black suddenly turned to Evans and held out her hand. "Hi. My name is Bellatrix Black. What's yours?" Evans smiled.

"Lily Evans. Pleasure to meet you, Bellatrix." They expectantly turned to the other two.

"I'm Nagini Nullité. Who are you?" She looked very cheerful for the situation.

"Severus Snape."

(Change)

Christmas came and left. Severus had been feeling guilty for months. See, as an initiation into Malfoy's group (which he finally had to do due to the number of pranks pulled on him daily.) a person had to do something to Nagini. Severus had been told to steal her stuffed dragon. Since it was before McGonnagal had ordered them to start hanging out, he really didn't mind the idea. He even thought he was doing her a favor. But day after day, she walked around, depressed at the loss of her friend. Severus couldn't understand it. People mocked her for it, since it didn't look like a dragon. Not to mention that it was black and red, more fitting for a Gryffindor than a Slytherin. His birthday had just passed, and the three girls came up with one of the most perfect gifts: a way to keep out of his home. Between the three of them, he would barely see his father, who hated him for his talents. He was determined to return the favor to at least one of them. As such, he was spending much of his time animating the dragon. There was one week left, and he had to ask McGonnagal for help on the last step.

(Change)

"Lily!" She turned around sharply.

"Hey, Bella!"

"Do you know where Sev is? He's been acting strange."

Lily blinked. "Yeah, actually, he just went into the kitty's office." 'Kitty' was their new term for McGonnagal.

"Wonder why." She shrugged. "Every thing ready for Wednesday?" Lily nodded.

"Everything."

"Good! See you then!" Bella left Lily after a hug and went to the library. Homework, may it rot in a fiery pit.

(Change)

Severus left, the dragon sleeping in a box. He had received a major scolding for stealing the thing in the first place, however when she tried to give him detention, he pointed out that he already was in the middle of a punishment. McGonnagal had to settle for the scolding. He sighed when he got the dragon to its hiding place without alerting his dorm mates and tumbled into bed. All that was left was to wait for Wednesday.

(Change)

Wednesday had arrived to find Lily, Bella, and Severus leading a blindfolded Nagini into their room. They whipped off the blindfold. "Surprise!"

Nagini's eyes bulged out. "Oh. My…." They dragged her to the table that was normally used for homework, but had been weighed down by food, presents, and a chocolate birthday cake covered with frozen banana chips.

Once the food had been eaten and everyone was waiting for a little more room in their stomachs for cake, Bella grabbed her present off of the pile. "Happy birthday, Gini! Open mine first!" She ripped off the paper and opened the box. Inside was a wizarding camera.

Bella smirked. "Now you can actually have black mail on the Marauders. Might I recommend a picture of Black with Mr. Snuggles?" Not many realized it, but Sirius Black had a teddy bear named Mr. Snuggles that he still slept with.

Nagini smiled brightly. "Thanks!" Lily pressed a bag into her hands.

"Mine next." Nagini heaved a large photo album out of it. "Thought you might need a place or two to store your black mail."

Nagini smirked this time. "Knowing the Marauders, I may need several." Through out this entire exchange, Severus had been shifting nervously. He walked around the table and offered her the box. She got a little confused at the air holes along the sides.

"What the…?" She opened it. "Circuit?" Her toy was curled up in a fashion that should have been impossible the way it had been sewn. At the sound of its name, the dragon sleepily opened its eyes and yawn. Nagini nearly dropped the box in shock.

Severus was about ready to bolt when she suddenly glomped him, pulled out the dragon, and spun around joyously.

(Change)

A/N: What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Note on Flame and Steel: I need inspiration and for some one other than myself under a different penname to review Flame's World. I'm hoping to keep this story alive quite a bit longer, hopefully my muse will stick around this time. Any ways, thinking I'm going to try the whole house points system.

Points Q's and actions (for once):

20 points to anyone who reads and reviews Flame's world.

5 points to anyone who reads and reviews this one.

5 points to anyone who makes a guess as to the reason of the title of this fic.

10 points in addition to the original 5 to anyone who actually gets it right.

5 points to anyone who makes a guess as to their nicknames later on. (Per person, guessing all 4 gets you 20 points)

10 points in addition to the original 5 to any one who actually gets one right. (Per person, getting all 4 right gets you 40 points)

5 points to anyone who guesses Buttercupper's color. Limit of 3 guesses.

10 points to anyone who gets it right. (This'll be interesting.)

Note to anyone who either met Buttercupper or I've told about him: You are not allowed to get those points. It's not fair, and I would like to enjoy the responses. Since you know, you are invited to join me.

BTW, I already know the answer to all of these, it's more of for my personally amusement. So far, the points stand (obviously) thus:

Gryffindor: 0

Hufflepuff: 0

Ravenclaw: 0

Slytherin: 0

Please review! Until later,

Layelleswen


	2. HD: The First Attack

A/N: Sorry! I know it's been a while, but a lot has been going on. People ticking me off on line, ending a few things, and just general, end of the school year stress. It's sucked. Anyways, thanks to the three people who reviewed this fic, as well as the two who reviewed 'Flame's world.' It means a lot to me. Especially the comment on the review I left myself under another penname.

Disclaimer: Nagini's mine. For one reason and one reason only. Think I'll offer points to who ever figures it out…

Severus arrived early to find Nagini shifting through papers, occasionally jotting something down on a chart. She didn't even look up before answering. "McGonnagal."

"What's her plot this time?" He asked.

Nagini shrugged. "No idea. Kitty showed up late last night, a bit plastered I think, and demanded a copy of my family tree. A little pointless, I think she knows more about my family than I do!"

Severus snickered. "Sounds like the cat. Any thing interesting?"

"Other than my great-great aunt Gerald twice removed taking baths with Grindewald when they were three?" She finally looked up. "Looking a little green around the gills, are you okay?"

Severus swallowed slowly at the image his mind pulled up. Nagini handing him a photo of a person who was clearly male didn't help matters. "Are you sure it wasn't 'uncle'?"

She shook her head. "I'm sure. Near the start of Grindewald's reign, he turned him into a her. It's 'aunt'." Severus blinked.

"Why?"

"Dunno. I think s/he knew Grindewald was going to go into power and wanted to be his mistress or something. What ever it was, he killed her 10 months later, after she had his only heir. So what's up with your family? Anything as disturbing as mine?"

Severus shook his head. "I don't know."

Nagini looked up and stared at him. "What do you mean, you don't know?"

He shrugged. "I never met them. Mum refuses to speak of them and dad's, well, the apple never falls far from the tree."

"Trash?"

"Scum of the muggle world."

"Ah. Do you want to know? I've pulled up copies of every announcement the Daily Prophet's ever made and an extra chart, if you want them." She looked very serious. He nodded and she handed them over. They worked for a while, silent save for the rustling of papers and scratching of quills. Severus finally found a few relevant articles when Bellatrix stormed in, Lily trying to calm her.

"How dare they!" Bellatrix shrieked.

Nagini spoke without ever looking up. "What happened?"

Lily, trying to get some chocolate into Bellatrix (knowing it would help), said two words. "The Marauders."

Nagini's eye roll could be heard from her tone of voice. "What did they do this time?"

Bellatrix shoved Lily away long enough to answer. "What did they do! I'll tell you what they did!"

"Bella – " Bellatrix smacked Lily's arm off of her.

"They've hung all on my underwear in the entrance hall!"

Nagini looked up and her eyes bugged out. "What?"

Bellatrix nodded, finally calming enough for Lily to get close enough to shove a piece of chocolate in her mouth. "Every last pair of knickers." She swallowed. "That's no all. Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"They got yours too."

Nagini pulled out one of her old essays and turned it to the blank side. "Well that settles it. How do we prank them?" In the commotion of scheming a proper revenge for the infamous Marauders, Severus slipped the articles into his sleeve.

"What about that picture?" He said, joining the discussion.

The girls looked at each other. "Which picture?" she ventured. They only had a few shots of the Marauders, and very few of those were embarrassing. And for some reason, when they handed the camera to Lily, they tended to be of Potter…

He grinned. "Mr. Snuggles."

(Change)

They snuck out the next night, wands in hand. Giggling, Lily and Bella enlarged it and cast the adhesive charm while Sev and Gini levitated it up. Lily then handed over a beautiful prize. Pictures of the other Marauders. Pettigrew in his boxers, hauling himself out of bed. Lupin picking his nose with his wand while casting the summoning charm on his boogers. And best of all, Potter falling off of his broom, while flying 5 feet off of the ground and a slow speed. Snickering, they added the new pictures to the picture of Black.

Saying their good nights, the foursome went to bed for real.

(Change)

Severus drew his curtains closed and added the wards before adding the newspaper copies he'd snitched from Nagini. One was the day he was born. Another was the day his parents had married. Eileen Prince. It wasn't he first time he'd seen the name, after all, for the past week, Severus had scoured the library for information of the woman and her family. The Prince family had a reputation for their blood purity and knowledge. They were, as their name suggests, princes of the wizarding world. Up until Grindewald, that is. They faded from view, restricted by the ministry for their knowledge of 'dark magic.' Knowledge, not practice. They'd disappeared completely, with his mother being disowned for marrying a muggle and his (unknown) uncle disappearing with all of the family holdings. Severus sighed and began to fill out his chart. He didn't have much more to find on his mother and uncle, mostly the blood purity. He snorted. The Half-Blood Prince, that's what he was. A book in his bag caught his eye. After failing yet another test, Slughorn, in his infinite wisdom, had given him a simpler potions book. Which, he was loathe to admit, had helped. Regardless, he'd yet to put his name on it. An idea, more of a joke, really, struck him and he snagged the book. With an amused smirk on his lips, he wrote 'Property of the Half-Blood Prince' on the back. Snickering, Severus set it aside. Finally seeing that he had again failed to grab the book he needed for his project, he put the papers away, hoping to catch the library before breakfast and classes.

(Change)

Nagini had turned in her family chart, only to find out that the kitty was trying to meddle and wanted to work undisturbed. Not wanting to study alone, she managed to talk them into studying in their room. Bellatrix was about to have a heart attack.

"Nagini, are you sure you don't have your Potions books? If I don't get this essay in, Slughorn'll fail me!"

"I don't have any! Ask Lily!"

"She's already been through my bag." Lily replied, still focused on her Charms paper.

"Hey!" Nagini yanked her bag away from Bellatrix.

"Severus!" Bellatrix shouted as he walked in. "Do you still have that book Slughorn gave you?" He handed it over. "Thank you!" Peace finally settled as the excitable Bellatrix had been calmed. They spread around the room and worked for a while before Lily finished. She looked around, off in thought, when a bit of writing caught her eye. She walked over and grabbed Severus's book, where it was written.

"'Property of the Half-Blood Prince'?" She turned to Severus, who had frozen at her words. "Severus, what is this?"

A/N: Mwahahahahaha! I had fun, can you tell. Little confession, I was at an engineering seminar when I wrote about half of it. The other half was written at school. Moving on, time for the questions!

Points Q's and actions (for once):

20 points to anyone who reads and reviews Flame's world.

5 points to anyone who reads and reviews this one.

5 points to anyone who guesses why Nagini's mine, other than 'original character'.

25 points to anyone who gets it right, and it'll explain a lot.

5 points to anyone who makes a guess as to the reason of the title of this fic.

10 points in addition to the original 5 to anyone who actually gets it right.

5 points to anyone who makes a guess as to their nicknames later on. (Per person, guessing all 4 gets you 20 points)

10 points in addition to the original 5 to any one who actually gets one right. (Per person, getting all 4 right gets you 40 points, and Severus's is obvious if you've read book 6)

5 points to anyone who guesses Buttercupper's color. Limit of 3 guesses.

10 points to anyone who gets it right. (This'll be interesting.)

Note to anyone who either met Buttercupper or I've told about him: You are not allowed to get those points. It's not fair, and I would like to enjoy the responses. Since you know, you are invited to join me.

Gryffindor: 20

Hufflepuff: 0

Ravenclaw: 40

Slytherin: 10

Slytherins, please do more this chap! There's only one person in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw! My house is loosing to Gryffindor! Screams in agony Randomly cheers up Okay then! Smiles Congrats to Kitsune's Grrl for her work in Ravenclaw. Then again, the fact that I know in real life may help. Hmmm… Thinks for a moment

Please review! Until later,

Layelleswen


End file.
